Mobile applications are a rapidly developing segment of the mobile market. The mobile applications are designed to run on handheld computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, cellular phones, and other mobile devices. Users shop for the mobile applications by visiting online application stores with their mobile devices. The online application stores may feature particular mobile applications from particular vendors. With the existing online application stores, however, mobile operators are unable to identify or promote the mobile applications that are of particular interest to users of the mobile operators.